


Stronger Than Cocaine

by BlueEyedMaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But they have sex in the bunker, Castiel is a Virgin, Explicit Sexual Content, He never had sex with April, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, aphrodisiac, so April just never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMaster/pseuds/BlueEyedMaster
Summary: Castiel is hit with an aphrodisiac. It is up to Dean to help him get it out of his system.





	Stronger Than Cocaine

“Dean, it hurts,” a bead of sweat dripped down Castiel’s forehead. He was in the passenger seat of the impala while Dean sped down the dark highway. “What should I do?” 

“Nothing, we are close to the bunker,” Dean floored the gas pedal, “we need to understand what all,” Dean used his hand to push air toward Castiel, “this is.” 

“I am not completely oblivious,” Castiel snapped, “and neither are you.” 

“I know, you got hit by an aphrodisiac.” Dean looked over at Cas who looked annoyed at the words, “but we don’t know what kind until we hit the books. There are certain strands that need different types of… treatments.

Castiel didn’t say anything, but Dean could still see the angel squirming. He looked as if tiny ants were crawling up and down his skin; making it to where he couldn’t stop moving. “Cas, man, you are going to be alright.” 

“I know that, Dean,” Castiel hissed through his teeth. 

They were only eight minutes out from the bunker when Cas began to unbutton his pants. “Woah, Cas!” Dean looked over at him quickly, “what they hell do you think you’re doing.” 

“I’m eliminating the pressure to help with this problem,” Castiel explained. 

Dean sighed in relief, and kept driving. There would be no one back at the bunker, Sam was out doing who knows what. It would be up to him to find out what Cas needed. 

They pulled up to the bunker, and Cas seemed to be worse for wear. “Okay, we are here.” Castiel nodded and opened the door. But, instead of stepping outside, he fell onto the ground with a thud. 

“Cas!”

Castiel holds his hands up, “I’m fine, just…”

Dean walked over to the passenger side and helped Castiel up. He threw Cas’s arm around his neck and practically dragged him inside the bunker. 

Once they were in the main room, he sat Castiel down in a chair which made the ex angle mumble words in another language, most likely Enochian. 

“I’m gonna go grab some books and start researching possible treatments,” Dean said. He was alone here with Castiel, which was a bad thing. Less people equaled the less time that he had to get Castiel the medicine that he needs. 

He grabbed up every book that had to do with flowers, pollen, and one that had to do with supernatural sex capades. He cringed when he thought about the possibility of having to use the last book on the list. 

Castiel had his head down on the table when Dean entered into the room. “Cas, man,” Dean tapped on his friends shoulder after setting the books on table, “you can go deal with that if you need to. We have plenty of rooms.” He shivered as he felt like he was pimping Cas out to the art of masturbation. 

“Just figure out a cure, Dean,” Castiel wrapped his arms around his body. He seemed to be in pain as sweat dripped off his forehead. 

“Okay, okay, yeah. Will do.” Dean picked up the first book and began flipped through the books.

Earlier the two of them had been tracking a witch who was killing young virgins after having sex with them. Whenever the witch had thrown Cas against a shelf he was covered in a substance that had caused the problem at had. And, when Dean ganked the bitch, Castiel still remained in the state he was currently in. 

The potion had a smell like gardenia’s and was a think blood red. He had giving Castiel a cloth and made sure not to get any on his own person. But, wiping it away did nothing. 

Castiel was already experiencing problems when they got back to the impala. His face was flushed and Dean could see his ever present hardon. 

That is how they wound up here in the bunker. Dean kept flipping through the books. His knowledge getting very graphic imagery with every page he turned. And, finally when he got to the last book, the one where most cures usually dealt with sex, Dean’s stomach dropped. 

He flipped through the smallest of all the books and finally found what he was looking for. It had the same image of the bottle that Castiel got knocked on his head. 

“I found it,” he said reading, through the page, “but, I’m not sure what to do with the information.” 

“Read it to me.” 

Dean began to read, “ if a person gets hit, yada yada, the person contaminated will need to find a partner. If the person of contamination is a woman, yada yada, lf the person is a male then said person will need to engage in… coitus. If the person is in a homosexual relationship, …the person affected by the aphrodisiac will need to proceed with the …penetration.” Dean coughed and sputtered all through reading the page out loud. “If the person is a virgin, they need to take precautions. It can stop the person is to persistent they could potentially stop their heart.” 

Dean heard Cas say something again. Almost like he was arguing with himself in a foreign language. “Cas it sounds like we need to get you someone.” 

Something snapped in Cas, “no, Dean, do you not remember what happened with “Chastity”.” 

“How could I forget. You left the poor prostitute in shambles, but I didn’t finish,” Dean said and continue down the page, “The person will die in under 24 hours if they do not proceed to have intercouse with another person. Masturbation is not considered to be enough.” 

Castiel let out a hollow laugh, “I’ve been under the influence of this for a little over five hours now and I’m already at this level.”

“Yeah, I would hate to see you in 18 more hours,” Dean said and continued through the book. When he finished he shut the book and looked up at Cas. 

“I’m going to go lay down,” Castiel stood up from his chair, but fell back down into it. His feet could no longer hold his body up. This was his vessel. It was not accustomed to such extreme measures. 

“Cas, man, I don’t know about this reading. But, I think…. that you need to have,” Dean coughed in embarrassment, “I think you need to have sex soon. I’m not sure if you are going to make it for twenty four hours.”

“I already know that, Dean, I can feel my vessel already getting overwhelmed.” 

There was an unspoken agreement between the two. Castiel wasn’t going to talk about it, and neither was Dean. 

Dean picked Castiel up off of his chair, throwing his arm around his neck like he did when Cas fell out of the Impala. “Are you sure about this?” Dean asked. Even he wasn’t sure about this. 

Cas nodded. He could feel the poison in his veins, but it was not clouding his judgment. Castiel knew what his body wanted, what it ached for, what it needed. 

Dean pulled Cas into his room. The bed was small, no bigger than a full. But, it would be enough. Would Dean be enough? Could he be enough? 

Dean had never been so insecure in his life. He liked women, hell he only liked women. He had been sleeping with them since his teenage years. He liked sex. But, he had never had sex with a guy. And, that is where the problem rooted. He didn’t even really know how to have sex with a guy. 

He laid Cas down on the bed, “can I um,” he didn’t finish his sentence and pressed his mouth to Castiels. He didn’t really know another way to ask other than this. 

He knew Cas knew how to kiss. He had seen him do it to Meg when she thought she would die. But, that had been years. He pulled his lips away, “how much have you?” He waved his hand at nothing in particular. 

“Hardly anything.” That wasn’t a lie. Cas had kissed Meg and been felt up by Chasity. But, other than that, nothing. 

Dean kissed him again, this time swiping his tongue over Castiel’s lips. It wasn’t much different than kissing a women. Though, Dean didn’t usually go after virgins. He preferred women with experience. But, Castiel didn’t have experience. So, Dean would have to show him the ropes. 

“Do you masturbate?” Dean blurted. He felt his cheeks feel hot and get a little pinkish. 

Castiel didn’t look Dean in the eyes. Like his was embarrassed. “Hey, look. It’s okay, there is nothing wrong with not doing it. The book said not to over do it. So I needed to know what you’re used too.” 

Cas nodded. Dean began to loosen up his tie, he had never seen the former angle in such an upheaval. He got the tie off and then began to slide off both the trench coat and the suit jacket. With every layer that he removed, Dean felt more and more insecure. Not knowing where his limit to knowledge of this would leave the two of them. 

He began to undo the buttons one by one on Cas’s white shirt. He could feel the heat of Cas’s body underneath his shaking hands. 

He finished with the shirt and then popped the button on Castiel’s pants. The former angle had been fairly quiet for the past few minutes. Dean had yet to push the shirt off of Cas’s shoulder. Which, Cas had thought would be next. But, instead he was caught by surprise. Dean started to tweak his nipples. 

“Dean!” Castiel was taken aback, “what are you doing?”

Dean jerked his hand back, “sorry, did you not like that?” 

“I, uh, it was fine. I didn’t…” Dean had never seen the angle stumble over his words. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, just tell me what you like and don’t like.”

“I liked it, I think.”

Dean nodded. He pinched Cas’s nipples again, getting a very responsive sound that no woman had ever made for him. He took Castiel’s mouth back to himself, kissing him even harder this time. He could feel Cas’s aching members through the unbuttoned slip, but still covered by the fabric of his underwear. 

He reached down and cupped Castiel. He had never touched anyone’s dick, but his own. Surely, I couldn’t be much different? 

Castiel made a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat, “touch me,” he groaned out. He needed this. Dean would show him the pleasure of human flesh.

Dean began to kiss down Castiel’s body; sucking on his neck, flicking his tongue over his nipples, and even running his tongue over Cas’s “V”. Dean slipped his fingers in Castiel’s belt loops and began tugging his pants and underwear down. 

Dean laughs and Castiel looks up him with a slightly mortified. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not laughing at you.” 

“Oh…” Cas says like he doesn’t believe Dean. 

“I forgot to take your shoes and socks off. I can’t take your pants off without it. Usually girls have one a pair of heels they just kick off. Not a pair of loafers.” He says and begins to remove Cas’s shoes and socks, “now I can remove your pants.” 

Dean gets Cas completely naked before he begins to remove his own clothes. “Cas, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“You’ve had sex before.” Castiel acknowledges.

“I have, but I’ve never had sex like this before. I’ve never been with a guy. Hell, I’ve never even seen gay porn before. So I’m sorry if I’m not the best in the world.” 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Those few words finally washed all of Dean’s stress away. He no longer felt as insecure as he did. He reached down and took Castiel’s member in his hand. The brunet moaned and gripped this sheets. His knuckles almost turning white. 

“I’m going to try something…” Dean said before leaning down and taking Cas’s member in his mouth. Starting with the head he suckled on it lightly. Castiel had became a mumbling mess of slurred words. Dean raised up, “does that feel okay?”

Castiel nodded, “yes, Dean!” Dean continued to take Castiel into his mouth. He wasn’t able to go all the way down which slightly disappointed him, because he knew what that felt like. But, he did his best to give Castiel the most pleasure possibly. 

“Do you feel like you’re close?” Dean asked. 

“I um, I don’t know.” 

“That is a no then. Because of the aphrodisiac you probably can’t come until…” 

“Until I penetrate you.”

Dean cringed, “yes… until you… penetrate me.” 

“What should we do?”

Dean got up off the bed and walked to the bedside table and grabbed out a bottle of KY. “I’m going to need your help with this. I’m not sure I can do this myself.” Dean said and took Castiel’s hand, then he squirted some of the jelly on it. 

“You’re going to have to loosen me up.” Dean said and laid on his back. “Take your finger and run it around…,”  
Dean spread his buttcheeks open. 

Castiel nodded and raised up on his knees. He ran his fingers in between Deans slit. Then he tried to push a couple of fingers in. 

“Ow, shit, Cas start with one. You’ve gotta work your way up.” 

“Sorry,” Castiel stilled for a moment. And then tried to push one finger in. It went past Dean’s rim and into the heat of his body. Cas could feel him let out a breath he was holding. “Are you okay?”

“Stings a little, but I’m fine.” 

Castiel nodded and started moving his finger inside of Dean. After a few minutes Dean told him to try a second one. The burn was a little stronger this time. But, it wasn’t bad. 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped out when Castiel hit a spot inside of him. He had never felt anything like it before. And, Castiel was surprised. He had only heard Dean swear so extensively a few times in the years that he knew him. Cas jerked his fingers out. 

“I’m fine Cas, it was good. Sorry if it sounded bad,”  
Dean motioned for him to come closer. Castiel laid on top of him as the kissed again. Dean slid his hands down in between them and grabbed Cas’s cock. He then began to direct it towards his hole. 

“You’re going to have to push it in,” Dean guided. 

Castiel nodded. He pushed his cock up at Dean’s hole, but it didn’t go in. Instead it just pushed up. “Try again.” Dean lined up Castiel’s cock with his hole again. This was so much simpler with women. 

It took Cas a few times before he was able to slide inside of Dean. Both men gritted their teeth, one in slight pain and one in immense pleasure. Castiel had never felt anything like this. His dick was coated in a warm wet heat. The KY jelly making it easy to slide in and out. 

Castiel thrust in a few times before he was already on the verge of cuming. “Dean, it’s… something’s coming.”

“Okay Cas, go ahead… come for me.” And Castiel did. The bliss made his vision go white with pleasure. His first orgasm. This was the reason his brothers and sisters all divulged in the pleasures of the flesh. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Castiel said and pulled out. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Dean smiled, “because now it’s your turn.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened. The night was not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo. Heck, leave both if y’all want. R&R.


End file.
